Accidental Affection
by hmfrongillo
Summary: How many kisses will Booth and Brennan share before they have their first REAL kiss? A series of one shots packed with BB fluff. Rating may change as chapters are added.
1. I'll See You After Work, Honey

**A/N: This fanfiction has been started thanks to a few lovely ideas that were given to me by Mel-Belle from This first chapter was inspired by one of her ideas :) This whole story will be a series of one shots (maybe two shots, if the occasion arises) about BB's kisses, before they have their first REAL kiss. After you read this first chapter and catch the drift, suggestions are **_**really**_** appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, there would be one of these in **_**every**_** episode. Yep. All of 'em. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been a long week at work. Booth and Brennan had finally solved their most recent case, which had involved two victims, too _many_ suspects, and a lot of uncooperative relatives. Needless to say neither Booth nor Brennan were feeling their cheeriest.

The pair sat in Brennan's office, finishing up the last few pages of paperwork together. It was mostly dark, with the exception of the dim glow coming from the lamp on the corner of Brennan's desk. It was after six on a Friday, and there was almost no one left in the lab.

As they wrapped everything up, they were having a little light conversation.

"Long case, huh Bones?" Booth sighed.

"Yes. But, we got him."

"We sure did," he grinned. "Plans for the weekend?"

"Not really. I'll probably try to get the next few chapters of my new novel finished. My publisher wants them done by Tuesday, so I have a lot to do," came Brennan's only semi-enthusiastic reply.

"C'mon, Bones. All weekend? Jeez, live a little," Booth urged.

"Wh… Booth, I _am_ alive. See me talking to you right now? Breathing? St-"

"Yes, Miss Literal. Just don't stay holed-up for too long, kay?" he pleaded, exasperated. "And don't forget to eat."

"I'm not a child, Booth, I can feed myself. And no guarantees on the not staying 'holed-up' thing. I have a lot to write. What are you doing?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I have Parker this weekend, so Rebecca's dropping him off a little later tonight. I'm thinking of taking him to the science museum," Booth finished, instantly regretting sharing that little piece of information, and waiting for her to make a comment on the planned excursion.

"The science museum is really quite a fine place," she brightened. "There are a lot of things Parker could learn there. You should make a point to take him to the human body exhibit. I'm sure he'd love it," Brennan suggested.

"I'll keep it in mind, Bones. Look, if we're finished here, I have to get going."

Booth finished stuffing everything into his suitcase without saying another word.

Brennan instantly became annoyed. Why did he always brush her off like that and act like he was trying to escape from some _creature_ whenever she brought up a topic that actually had depth and intelligence to it?

"Why did you change the subject so quickly, Booth?" Brennan demanded. "Did my suggestion _bother_ you in some way?" She was annoyed with the way Booth had seemingly brushed off her suggestion.

"No, Bones, it's just, well, it's been a long day and I really don't feel like sitting through one of your squint speeches on the importance of today's youth learning vital information about the human body as a whole, yada yada yada," he snapped. The bickering wasn't really improving his mood. He just wanted to go home, put his feet up and watch TV, and sip a beer until Rebecca came with Parker.

"Well if you didn't want my opinion, you didn't have to tell me where you and Parker were going, now, did you?' she spat. This bickering really needed to stop. It wasn't improving her mood much.

"Well, Bones, ya asked. And you would have asked again if I hadn't answered."

"Booth, we're obviously not cooperating with each other right now. Thanks for the help with the paperwork, I can finish cleaning up on my own."

Oh no. She wouldn't. Bones had just _dismissed _him. Booth bit back a retort. "Yeah, I have to go too. Look Bones, sorry for snapping, it's just… well, _you_ were there all week so you know how it went."

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I was a bit… harsh," Brennan apologized.

"Forget it, Bones."

This was what both of them loved about their friendship and partnership. Being able to bicker one second and then be back to neutral the next. "Like a married couple" was what Angela would have called it.

Booth gathered up the last of his things, and got ready to leave. Suitcase in hand, he crossed over to where Brennan was tidying her desk, and when she looked up, gave her a peck on the lips, and then turned to leave.

……………………..

Brennan was neatening her desk when she looked up and saw Booth standing rather close to her, leaning across the desk. Before she knew what he was doing, she had received a peck on the lips from booth, and he was now walking out of her office to head home.

What on EARTH had just happened? Did he just…? Why the heck…? HUH?

………………………

Suitcase in hand, Booth crossed over to Brennan's desk and gave her a peck on the lips. It wasn't until he was halfway out her office door that he stopped in his tracks.

What had he just…? WHY had he just…? HUH?

Must have been too many thoughts about old married couples. That's what they do to say goodbye, right? Yeah, that _must_ explain why the heck he had just… umm….

………………………

Both were snapped back to reality as their eyes met awkwardly. Each closely resembled a deer in headlights.

"Umm, wow… Bones, sorry, just, ummm Ididn'tmeantodothatsorry!" Booth rushed to explain himself. "I, uh, well, jeez, sorry Bones!"

All Brennan could do was nod.

As Booth walked out of his office, a small smiled played on her lips. She could get used to that.

………………………….

As the blood receded from his cheeks, and he sped down the hallway towards the front entrance, Booth was thinking similar things. A grin formed on his features as well, and the only thing he could do was be grateful that no one else from the lab had been around to witness that little incident. Boy, was Monday morning at the lab going to be _awkward._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Enjoy? There's a lot more to come! I already have the next nine chapters planned out! Now hit that little blue button if you want the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Very Cute, Now Let Me Through

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews for the first chapter! This one's a little shorter because it's only from Booth's POV, but hopefully you'll think it's forth the (graciously short) wait. Also sparked by an idea from Mel-Belle!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, there would be one of these in **_**every**_** episode. Dave Lombardi, well, is SORT of mine. He's loosely based off of my next-door neighbor :)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was just one of those things. The spontaneous should-I-do-it-oh-heck-I'll-just-do-it type. It pops into your head at the perfect moment, and requires practically no thought to plan and carry out. Literally no time. I mean we're talking milliseconds, here.

I guess I should explain what I did to make myself want to justify that little point of fact.

It was a typical day working with Bones, and we were headed to the FBI interrogation room to try to make a guy confess. I like it when they confess. Makes the job easier.

Anyways, as Bones and me were walking into the room, we reached the doorway at the same time. And attempted to go through at the same time.

Well, it didn't really work out. That's to say, we got a little stuck. Neither of us is proud of it, cause I mean I can only imagine how professional it looked. But that's the way it goes, I guess.

The suspect's name was Dave Lombardi. He was just sitting there looking at us with that look. You know, the raised eyebrow one that says "Are you gonna get in here and 'interrogate' me, or what?"

In the mean time, I could feel Bones's glare starting to melt the side of my face, so I turned my head to look at her.

"_Booth," _she whispered. _"Move!"_

So you know me. I try to be a gentleman whenever I can, but I confess to being pretty stubborn at times.

"_No,"_ I whispered back. _"_My _suspect, Bones._ You _move."_

"_Booth!"_

"_Bones!"_ I said as I glanced nervously at Lombardi.

Clearly this wasn't going anywhere.

"_Look, Bones, this guy wont take us seriously if you don't MOVE!"_ I pointed out.

"_I got here first. You move,"_ came her reply.

Well it was obvious at this point that Lombardi was rather entertained. He had this disgusting, "these two are idiots" look on his face. Like he thought that he could have this in the bag, and he would be able to get off easily.

I looked back over at Bones, this time with a pleading look in my eyes. No luck. She was still glaring at me.

"_Look,"_ she exclaimed. _"It's_ your _fault we're stuck, your shoulders are too wide!"_

"_They are NOT Bones. Maybe you should lose a few pounds, huh? Then this won't be an issue next time!"_ I snapped, perfectly aware that she was in no position to have to lose any weight.

"_Maybe you should stop working out so much! Then you wouldn't be such a big hulking man and we wouldn't be here in the first place!"_

"_I'm not gonna do that, Bones,"_ I whispered matter-of-factly.

"_Well neither am I!"_ she hissed.

"AARGG!" was the only audible response I could muster.

Lombardi started to get up, so I looked over at him.

"Well," he started. "I've enjoyed out little visit, but I've got better things to do."

Now the whole interrogation was in jeopardy, and that made me mad. I had to do _something_ to get the show on the road, because I really didn't want to have to explain to Cullen that we'd potentially lost a case because Bones and I were the deli meat in a door post and partner sandwich.

"Look Pal," I glared. "Just give us a second, you've got nowhere to be." Bones's gaze had been temporarily directed in his direction as well.

Lombardi shot me a look, but sat back down.

So that's when I did that thing. Remember, the spontaneous one I talked about earlier?

I didn't see any other of getting Bones to move, so I did all I _could_ do. I craned my neck over to her and planted a kiss on the side of her mouth.

It was just a small one, but it was enough to get her to take a step back in surprise, eyes wide. It allowed _me_ to move _forward _and start the interview, ignoring a questioning look from Lombardi.

……………………..

Luckily Bones recomposed herself pretty quickly and came in to join us as I was sitting down. Now that I think about it again, she was quieter than she usually is during our interrogations, though.

We weren't able to get Lombardi to confess that day. At a later session with Sweets, he said something about it being the result of our lack of mental presence in the room, meaning he thinks our minds were wandering. I put him in his place, though. Stupid twelve-year-old. My mind doesn't wander; it's very well trained, thanks very much.

Later on in the case when Hodgins dug up some better parasitic evidence we were able to nail the smug bastard. Served him right, laughing at an FBI agent and his forensic anthropologist like that.

Bones and I haven't talked about the doorway incident at all, but we will eventually. When she's ready to admit it was her fault and that she should have just moved without me having to take… drastic action.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Taa Daa!! I hope you liked it from Booth's point-of-view. Mind hitting that button down there? Musie tells me it's like her fuel and helps her work a little faster when there's lots the read. **


End file.
